


Mission: Accomplished

by Brynhildr



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: A tournament between the three kingdoms.





	Mission: Accomplished

The tournament took place on the land situated between Erebor and Dale, on land that was too rocky for planting yet flat enough for competition rings to be formed and viewing stands to be erected. Crowds had gathered in the early morning and the competitors had lined up to register in the first ever Tri-Kingdom Midsummer Festival. The sun was warm, the winds gentle, and white fluffy clouds floated calmly in the rich blue sky.

Kili stood in front of Bilbo's little desk where all the competition rosters were slowly accumulating as those in charge of certain events brought them by.

"Just a little peak?" The dwarf whined. Bilbo frowned at Kili and pointed toward the biggest ring.

"No. Go get ready and stop worrying about everyone else. It took me months to set this whole thing up and your curiosity is not going to ruin a chance at positive dwarven-elvish relations. Go, find your brother. I believe he and Nori are practicing with Dwalin before the competition begins."

"Can you at least tell me if you have seen him today. I promised that elf I would best him and I want everyone to see it happen." 

Bilbo rolled his eyes and turned back to his papers.

"He's over by the elven bakers, but I didn't tell you that."

Kili let out a whoop and raced away to the stalls set out for the baking and cooking competitions, nearly knocking over his uncle in the process. 

"Sorry, Uncle!"

"Bilbo," Thorin asked slowly as he leaned against the table. "Why is it that I was just informed I am to be the sole judge for the dancing competition. I thought Thranduil was judging with me."

"The elven king decided to compete, in dance and in swordsmanship," Bilbo replied. "And I hear you are taking part in both music and oratory."

Thorin grinned.

"Yes, well we all know Bard is competing in archery and knife throwing, and who thinks they can win against a dragon slayer?"

"Your nephew," Bilbo pointed out. Thorin waved away the comment. "All  of the company except Balin and Oin are competing in something. Oin is running the medical tent for the inevitable accidents. Balin is helping keep the peace."

"Are you competing in anything?" Thorin asked as he looked at the outfit Bilbo was wearing: sturdy brown calf length trousers, a deep blue shirt, and a marigold yellow waistcoat.

"Me? Oh, no. I'm going to be judging about half the stalls. Gandalf and I are the official food judges."

Thorin laughed and glanced around looking for the wizard's signature pointy hat. 

"He's over with Bard's children," Bilbo pointed toward the large group of young adults and children. Thorin saw the Wizard making  wide gestures with his hands as he spoke to the youngest in the group, who hung on every word.

A deep gong sounded at the gates of the mountain. Everyone stopped what they were doing and began moving to their places. 

The tournament was starting.

.....

The day progressed quickly once the tournaments began. 

The results were generally what had been expected (as Nori was happy to point out to many who had made rather silly bets).

Dori won the boulder throwing competition, by a landslide.

Dwalin won axe throwing.

Bombur won stew making.

Gloin won oration.

Thranduil won swordsmanship.

The head chef of Mirkwood won pastry making.

Then there were the winners that baffled everyone:

Ori won knife throwing.

Bifur won dancing.

Bofur won goat herding.

Fili won horseback riding, on a full size horse.

The only competitions left by the end of the afternoon were archery, music, and story telling.

Bilbo walked over to the stand next to Thorin and leaned over quietly so as to not to bother Thranduil who was watching the archers with a frown on his face.

"I thought this started an hour ago?" Bilbo asked as he looked over the range of archers left on the field. Kili stood in between Tauriel and Legolas, his short stature in comparison was nearly hilarious. Bard stood next to his son, Bain. Four elven archers that all seemed vaguely familiar were on Tauriel's other side. 

"It started with over 100 competitors. I can't believe how good these archers are." ThorinConfessed. "I knew the were good, but they keep moving the target further and further away and still hitting the target in the center."

Bilbo hummed as he watched the targets being moved further back once more.

This time two of the elves and the King's son were cut as their shots fell outside the center ring. The targets were moved back further.

This time the only ones left in the game were Legolas, Bard, and Tauriel. Kili pouted as he let the field, but was quickly enveloped by his brother's arms and words of comfort. Everyone held their breath as the three remaining archers took aim and fired. There was collective gasp Bard's distinctive arrow sat dead center while the two elven arrows we slightly to the right and let of it.

"Bard the Dragonslayer has won!" Called Thranduil. The crowd answered with a shout of joy.

"Bard! Bard! Bard!" The crowd chanted while the man's children ran up to nearly knock him over with hugs.

Over on the side Kili held out his hand to Legolas. 

"You shot well, but no one is a match for a dragon slayer, apparently."

The elf chuckled lightly.

"I was impressed by your speed and accuracy." The blonde admitted. Kili smiled so hard you could see all his teeth shining in the sun.

"Wait until you hear Uncle play his harp later!" He smiled.

"I look forward to it," Legolas responded. "Dwarven music is so different compared to the music I grew up hearing."

The two walked off chatting while Thranduil and Tauriel looked on with surprise at the two enjoying a rather pleasant conversation.

Later that evening after the music competition had finished and the entire gathering had finished an exquisite hobbit-planned feast, Thorin brought out his harp once more. As the moon began to rise over the Lonely Mountain, the dwarven king and his company began to sing.

"Far over the misty mountains cold..." To the surprise of every man and elf present, all the dwarves soon joined in, singing about their home, the dragon, the gold, and their future as a people.

When the song died down, no one spoke, afraid to disturb the reverence all the dwarves seemed to feel at that moment.

Bilbo looked around at all those assembled and the happy looks on their faces.

Project: ensure peaceful negotiations between three races.

Mission: accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling asleep again. Please ignore horrible spelling mistakes.


End file.
